Collide
by CatnipScarlet
Summary: Collection of oneshots expanding on scenes of Emily and Alison, and a little extra as well. {emison}
1. Chapter 1

She felt the shift under the covers. Tentative, that was what the both of them were.

It wasn't just butterflies in their stomach anymore. They didn't have the luxury of that. Every minute of their lives, something could go wrong, and the butterflies turned into knives.

Still, that didn't stop any of them.

"Ali?", she whispered. "...Are you asleep?"

_Should I be? _Her eyes drifted, up and down, but she swore Emily could have heard that too. She wasn't asleep. Of course she wasn't. And she felt Emily's gaze going through her back.

Alison turned, turned to face Emily.

And they gazed at each other.

* * *

_"Hello?"_

_The four girls tried to swallow the lump in their throats and not make a move. Spencer shot a glance at all of them. Hanna stopped chewing her chocolate cupcake. Aria resisted looking over her shoulder in curiosity. All while Emily was wondering why they were so scared. _It's just the neighbor. She's just like us.

_"Who's there?"_

_Spencer gave them another look, the look of the leader. She was planning on waiting it out. Emily was thinking otherwise. She tightened the sweater's knot on her waist and got up. The girls looked at her, shocked, and Aria tried to pull her down._

_And then Emily saw her._

_"H-Hi there."_

_"Was that you? Hiding in _my_ bushes?" The small blonde said the word "my" with such possession. Emily was captivated._

_"I-... My friends, we... We were playing field hockey... And..." She gestured to the small piece on the side of the yard. "It just came over."_

_"Where are your friends?"_

_Emily called them, and angry whispers were heard before one by one, they emerged from their hiding space. _

_Spencer wasn't going to let Emily play the leader. "I'm sorry, we just came to get my thing back."_

_The blonde studied the four individuals who stumbled into her yard. "...Go ahead, but hurry up, my big brother might come out and... Just get it."_

_Aria, Hanna, and Spencer jogged as fast as their little legs could carry them towards their item._

_Emily stayed. She didn't look away from the blonde. "What's your name?"_

_"I'm Alison Dilaurentis." Every syllable packed a punch._

_"I'm Emily." She smiled. "I live over..." She moved her arm to one of the houses next to their location. "There."_

_A sharp call was heard from the three girls by the entrance of the yard._

_"I have to go."_

_"It's nice to meet you, Emily." Her smile was pearly white. Emily thought she was a princess. "Maybe we could hang out sometime. You know, come over. You could bring your friends." _

_The brunette smiled. "Okay." _

_And she left._

* * *

Emily realized how quiet it was. Not quite silent- the occasional car drove by. But quiet. She noticed how Alison's eyes tinted a shade of grey in the dark. She noticed how the natural dark streaks in her hair never separated themselves. She noticed the indentations that Alison's head made on the pillow.

And she kissed her.

It wasn't like before. There was no giddy feeling. Only the passion, the passion of the moment, the passion between them, the realization that this was it.

They broke apart, gently.

And as quickly as they did, they came back.

Emily caressed Alison's cheek, deepening the kiss. That's when she finally understood it.

Alison looked one last time, and pressed into her.


	2. Chapter 2

Her heart stopped when she saw the lights.

The ambulance raced by, people were drawn towards the scene, drawn towards the chaos that was in fact, by Enily's house.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Walking closer when her heart functioned again. Her body was set to faster,_ faster_, because _God_ knows that her mother could have done something stupid. Jogging faster and faster.

A distressed face approached her.

"They found Alison's body."

* * *

_"Em?"_

_Her head was buried in her arms, attempting to hold her legs and the remainder of her body together. She was a mess on her own porch. No one was on the street, and she knew Aria attended Spencer's junior field hockey game. Hanna was visiting her grandparents, and Alison, Emily thought Alison was where she usually was. Out and about, with the varsity team, that let her ride in their Jeep and smoke cigarettes and talk about which actors and singers they would fuck into the ground even though _damn,_ Ali was half their age. _

_Emily didn't lift her head. _

_Ali ran to the familiar porch, and took Emily into her arms. "Em, hey..."_

_Her cries didn't stop. Emily thought how it came down. _

.:. It's a long way down. .:.

_The street was empty, and Alison's eyes softened. _

_They stayed like that for a little while, until a jet soared above their head. Emily pressed harder into to Alison, gripping onto her back, her waist, and made a series of noises that weren't much but sobbing. Alison looked up at the jet until it was gone, as if she could shoo it away. She believed in herself that much. _

.:. It feels like a long way down. .:.

_Emily was shaking, and Alison stroked her hair, holding her tighter. "...Em, what's wrong?" _

_And finally, she spoke. "They got bombed."_

_"Who got bombed, Em?"_

_"My dad. Got bombed."_

.:. It feels like a long way down. .:.

_Alison was in shock. She didn't even know Mr. Fields was deployed, but Emily never really liked to talk about her dad._

_"The... The whole place... Bombed..."_

_"Em... Where's your mom?"_

_"She... She-locked herself in her room."_

_Alison's heart flared. "I'm going up there."_

_"Ali _no_!" The blonde stopped, from Emily springing up to latch onto her waist. _

.:. So honey, don't leave, don't leave... .:.

_"You need her right now, and she locked herself into her room? What kind of mom does that?"_

_"Don't talk about her like that, Ali!" Tears streamed harder down the brunette's face, her short nails were digging into Alison's waist. _

_Alison sat back down, wedging herself between the wooden posts to take Emily to take her back into her arms. Quiet again, until Emily spoke, again. "I think my dad is dead."_

_"You don't know that, Em."_

_A lone car drove past them. _

_"He won't buy me ice cream anymore."_

_"Em, you listen to me. You aren't allowed to assume anyone is dead unless you see the body, touch the body and know that there isn't anybody in there anymore."_

.:. Please don't leave me now. .:.

_Emily thought about seeing her father's dead body, and her throat went hollow. Alison held her friend impossibly closer, and Emily inhaled the scent of that blonde hair. The perfume of it all took her to another world, another world where planes didn't crash and explosives didn't rain from the sky._

* * *

The red coat whipped through the bushes, and Spencer, Hanna, Aria, and Emily held up there dresses to run as fast as they could. Following the pigment through the trees. The finally trapped it into a small clearing.

"Who's there! You can't run anymore!"

The gloved hands rose up in slow motion to take down the hood. And that was when Emily broke. Alison turned, slowly, and for a split second everything didn't matter anymore. Everything was complete. They weren't an abandoned fraction, they were a solid shape.

She smiled, or attempted to smile, to make a small joke or _something. _"...Did you miss me?"

* * *

_Long way down_

_Feels like a long way down__  
__Feels like a long way down__  
__Like a long way down__  
__So honey don't leave, don't leave,__  
__Please don't leave me now_


End file.
